


Animal

by Archer1981



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer1981/pseuds/Archer1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal

When we make love, it's always tender. Our caresses, so caring and affectionate. The passion we feel is a vast ocean, so deep. Waves crashing upon each other. Fierce, but steady in their nature. I love making love with this woman.

There are times, though. Times when she grabs me in a primal fashion. Her fingers grip tightly, digging in. It should hurt, but it doesn't. The caresses turn into scratches. Somehow still affectionate even as she claws my skin. The words she moans and grunts should shock me. They don't, despite how prim and proper she normally is.

Somewhere in that ocean of passion, a volcano erupted. It created this tidal wave. It's rushing towards me, and I'm powerless to stop it. I'm its willing sacrifice as it crashes upon me. 

It's done, and she's there to pick up the wreckage of my shattered mind and body. Caresses, once again soft and gentle. Her words, soothing and loving. 

I love this woman!


End file.
